Aizen vs filler
by Elmund9
Summary: Toda su vida a conjurado planes tras planes basado en los hechos a su alrededor. Lo único que Sosuke Aizen jamás pensó fue ser transportado a un universo alterno con enemigos desconocidos y sin aliados.
1. Aizen vs Bount

**Sosuke vs Bount**

Sosuke Aizen era un hombre observador y cauteloso. Tanto los movimientos suyos como el de sus enemigos y "aliados" eran calculados. Por supuesto sabía que el mundo era demasiado vasto para entender y ponderar todo, a su favor tenía que el Seretie era un lugar cerrado y el número de personas cuyas reacciones tenía que calcular a profundidad era menor a sesenta. Era inteligente, pero incluso él tenía límites y muchas veces tenía que confiar en la probabilidad de que un hombre desconocido actuará cómo el resto de las masas.

Entre los arrancares, cegadores de Almas con alto poder, nobles y Central 46 tenía su plato lleno de variables a considerar. Su plan maestro era sencillo. Incitar a Urahara a que pusiera el Hogyaku en un cegador desafortunado, matar a Central 46 y ordenar la ejecución del cegador, obtener información sobre cómo llegar al Palacio del Rey Espíritu y sobre el Hogyaku de Urahara. Después iría al lugar de la ejecución, tomaría el Hogyaku y se marcharía s Hueco Mundo para controlar a los arrancares cómo era debido. Había la posibilidad de un motín si dejaba a Barragán dos meses más bajo sus propios medios y Sosuke quería ahorrase esa guerra innecesaria y perjudicial a sus fuerzas.

Cómo se puede ver, tenía un plan diseñado y sólo tenía que jugar sus piezas con la misma finura de siempre, para que únicamente él supiera el fin de su estrategia y por lo tanto los demás erraran con sus contraataques, incapaces de saber si quiera que estaba ocurriendo.

De hecho, todo estaba marchando muy bien. Urahara había caído bajo el señuelo, incapaz de no aprovechar la situación de una cegadora sin poderes. Era posible que Urahara sospechara que Sosuke estaba detrás de la solución milagrosa a sus problemas, pero si Sosuke fuera Urahara, tomaría la oportunidad, cómo lo había hecho el científico, después de todo una vez fucionada la niña con el Hogyaku a Sosuke únicamente le quedaría intentar ejecutarla con el Sokyoku. Urahara desconocía que Aizen ya tenía los medios para orquestar la ejecución por lo cuál había aceptado el señuelo.

Siguiente punto de la agenda era manipular a la encargada de asuntos internos, a la que habia sido estudiante de él, para que enviará a Kuchiki Byakuya y Renji Abarai en la misión de capturar a la desaparecida/desertora. Ellos dos eran aliados de la niña, por lo que Sosuke había calculado una posibilidad del 70% que nadie moriría en la confrontación. Había varios escenarios posibles, pero su favorito era en el que Rukia iba con ellos sin intentar huir, Urahara enviaba a Ichigo Kurosaki a intentar detenerlos solamente para llegar muy tarde y ver las puertas cerradas y el híbrido era enviado a salvarla causando pánico en la Sociedad de Almas.

Existía la posibilidad de que los miembros del Escuadrón 6 mataran a Ichigo Kurosaki, una muy pequeña, después de todo matar a un niño humano de quince años era indigno y no había orden girada contra el pequeño. Si el niño moría, sería lamentable, un desperdicio de material genético y manipulación del alma, pero Aizen amaba la libertad demasiado para tener en cautiverio al único espécimen.

Aún así, ya tenía los itinerarios de la Guardia de Central 46 y había guiado la mano en la captura de un anarquista en el Rokungai, persona que sería juzgada después de la capturar de Rukia Kuchiki, central 46 en casa, sólo era cuestión de entrar en el momento adecuado y nadie sabría que nada había pasado.

Bueno, dejando de lado los detalles de su intrincado plan y su análisis extensivo de las variables, llegamos al momento en que las piezas, el escenario e incluso el tiempo cambian totalmente y de una forma tal que Sosuke esta prácticamente jugando otra partida.

O...en otras palabras, esto es lo que pasaría si Sosuke del manga fuera tranpostado más o menos al mundo filler del anime y por cuestiones no especificadas sigue siendo un Capitán respetado y únicamente Gin y Tousen son considerados traidores...

* * *

En cuanto abrió los ojos supo que algo estaba mal.

Primero que nada, la temperatura era demasiado cálida para ser marzo; segundo, no estaba en su cuartel; tercero estaba siendo curado por Unahana. Ella le sonrió amablemente pero en la presión espiritual sangrienta de la mujer podía sentir la sorpresa. Y esto lo supo por el riatsu de ella, al no tenenr puestos sus lentes era dificil ver los detalles de la mujer así que tenía que leerla a través de su riatsu. Prefería no usar ese método con personas tan listas como Unahana pero carecía de otra opción.

El mundo era un poco borroso en ese momento, y no únicamente por sus ojos. Sentía presencias extrañas caminando alrededor del Seretei, en algún lugar en la distancia podía sentir choques de energías suficientemente fuertes para ser percibidos incluso en la lejanía, pero las energías eran completamente desconocidas para él.

Incluso en la mujer a su lado, había una pequeña desviación en su aura normal, una tan minúscula que si no fuera por el kido que ella estaba usando en Sosuke, él sería incapaz de notar la diferencia.

-¿Qué esta pasando? - preguntó con una voz rasposa, como si llevara tiempo sin usarla. Sus se sentían débiles e incluso con su vista borrosa notó que sus manos estaban más delgadas -¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Lleva dos meses en coma, capitán Aizen...Temo informar que estamos en una situación un poco desfavorable. Estamos siendo invadidos por los Bount..

-¿Bounts? - Sosuke alzó una ceja y lo lamentó inmediatamente, mover los músculos de su cara le causaba migraña. Una situación desfavorable sin lugar a dudas.

Unos segundo después cerró los ojos y fue incapaz de abrirlos.

* * *

Hubiera dormido por más tiempo de no ser por una extraña fuerza en la habitación. Se levantó con rapidez, incluso en su estado debilitado acomodándose para hacer un kido de protección en caso de ser necesario.

En la puerta del cuarto había un hombre desconocido, con una considerable cantidad de presión espiritual, ¿un ryoka?

De verdad necesitaba sus lentes, era de noche y lo único que podía distinguir con la tenue luz del lugar era el cabello blanco y el traje gris del sujeto.

-Sosuke Aizen, capitán del escuadrón Cinco. - en la voz del hombre había veneno, sin embargo a Sosuke le sorprendió más el timbre joven. Con los cegadores y hollows el cabello blanco no era buen indicador de la edad siempre, pero en un ryoka esperaba que el 90% de las veces lo fuera. O quizás el ryoka era rubio. Cuando obtuviera sus lentes lo descubriría con certeza.

-Sí, yo soy. Me tiene en desventaja... Señor...- Sosuke decidió entablar una charla con el ryoka. Sin su espada y tan débil cómo estaba intentar otra ruta de acción era imprudente.

-Los cegadores olvidan pronto, ya veo -el hombre estaba decepcionado, pero no mucho. Cómo un maestro de su alumno que olvidó otra vez si a mi gente y olvidan nuestro recuerdo

Sosuke aguzó sus sentidos e ignoró la pequeña punzada en su frente. El ryoka no se sentía como un Quincy, la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo en el mundo espiritual podría ser la razón de que no se sintiera como uno. Aizen descartó la idea de inmediato. Expulsaba una cantidad considerable de presión espiritual así que no era un Quincy ¿pero entonces qué?

A excepción de los Quincy, Sosuke dudaba que alguna raza con dones espirituales del mundo humano conocieta sobre la existencia de la Sociedad de Almas. Ver pluses era una cosa, Hollows y Cegadores otra. Pero el hombre frente a él tenía odio de años contra la Sociedad de Almas, algo personal que él había vivido, años antes de que Sosuke fuera capitán quizás. La siguiente idea es que fuera un habitante del Rokungai cuyo pueblo había sido...purgado.

El ryoka avanzó unos pasos hacía la cama, su intentó homicida se volvió palpable y entonces Sosuke decidió darle una larga sonrisa blanca. Quería ver si el sujeto encolerizaba o se sorprendía. Para ambos casos ya tenía un plan. Además que la situación era cómica.

Sosuke tenía planeado matar al Capitán Comandante por representar el viejo sistema, y el Ryoka quería matar a Sosuke por las mismas razones. Era una situación casi poética.

-¿Qué le divierte, Sosuke Aizen? - el hombre preguntó con algo de brusquedad, bien..Sosuke entendió que estaba caminando por la cuerda floja y el sujeto no tenía paciencia para cegadores del rango de Sosuke y suficiente orgullo cómo para no matar a un hombre herido a pesar de su odiom

-Es usted un Bount ¿verdad?- la reacción del hombre fue instantánea, un resoplido por su nariz, cómo si encontrará la situación graciosa por ser demasiado obvia. Sosuke seguía sin tener idea de que era un Bount pero tenía que hacer tiempo, hasta que Unahan llegará e hiciera un pudin de sangre al ryoka. No, era mejor que el hombre huyera o se rindiera a despertar al Kenpachi -He escuchado de ustedes. Pero lamento decir que únicamente conozco este lado de la moneda.

En su rostro ya no había rastros de sonrisa, sino abierta curiosidad, pues quería saber qué estaba pasando a su alrededor y qué eran los Bount. Los hombros del ryoka bajaron un poco y dio un respiro.

Después el ryoka elevó su presión espiritual, y con un arma, que no era una zampakto, hizo que una ráfaga de aire destruyera la pequeña defensa que Sosuke había logrado conjurar en cuanto presintió el ataque. El aire apenas y cortó su piel, nada que su reykaku fuera incapaz de sanar en unas pocas horas.

-Rápida reacción - el Bount señaló - Los rumores no le hacen justicia, Capitán Aizen.

Sosuke alzó la comisura izquierda de su labio en una pequeña mueca de sorpresa. Había quienes creían que era el más amable, pero débil, de los 13 escuadrones, otros decían que su presión espiritual era únicamente un intentó por hacerse lucir fuerte. Otros decían que estaba saliendo con la teniente Nanao. Este último era relevante porque Nanao era hábil con el kido. ¿Cuál de los rumores era entonces? El primero circulaba fuera del Seretei, el segundo en algunas Barracas con personas viejas y el tercero en las pláticas de los pasillos de personas que desconocían a Sosuke y a la teniente Nanao.

Tenía que pensar rápido pero unas sombras negras se empezaron a formar en su visión y formar ideas se le dificultó. Aún así pudo continuar la conversación.

-Espero que sean buenos rumores.

-¿Existen "buenos rumores"?- el Bount preguntó con humor, por el momento Sosuke estaba en su buena gracia. Incluso el previo ataque había sido hecho más cómo un "saludo" que un intentó de dañarlo -Soy Jin Kariya...líder de los sobrevivientes de los Bount...la Sociedad de Almas creo nuestra raza y después nos asesino sin misericordia. Tú hogar no es lo que piensas, cegador. Aunque no hayas formado parte de la masacre, eres tan culpable como el resto.

Sosuke comenzó s escuchar las palabras apagadas, pero se resistió a ser dominado por el cansancio, el Bount odiaba a la Sociedad de Almas, y Sosuke era uno de sus representantes. El mundo era cada vez más borroso y oscuro. Siendo incapaz de ver el rostro o concentrarse en la presión espiritual, no existía forma de saber que palabras o acciones tomar. ¿Decir que odiaba la Sociedad de Almas también? Era posible que alguien escuchara, así que no. Unohana se estaba tomando su tiempo en volver y posiblemente el tal Jin lo mataría en cuanto sintiera a la mujer aunque el hombre parecía estar fascinado con Sosuke y no verlo cómo un peligro. Existía la posibilidad que fuera un asesino de sangre fría cómo Gin y Sosuke debía alzar otra barrera y huir aunque su cabeza le dolía.

Sosuke pestañeo un poco y su mente volvió a racionalizar la situación. El Bount había tomado la actitud de un tutor, diciendo a Sosuke su "verdad", intentando hacerlo ver su punto de vista con palabras. Intentaba pasar su voluntad y deseos a Sosuke.

-Nos dijeron que era necesario para mantener el balance -Sosuke intentó poner la mayor cantidad de culpa en sus palabras.

-Éramos diferentes. Ese fue su único motivo. Cuatrocientos años persiguiéndolos, matándonos. Y jamás fue por el balance. Creeme.

Sosuke llevó su mano a la cien, intentando discernir las palabras. Por el lado positivo Jin parecía seguir queriéndolo convencer de que su lado estaba en lo correcto.

-Parece que nuestro tiempo ha terminado. Tengo que admitir, no eres lo que esperaba.

El Bount se marchó, pero Sosuke no bajo la guardia hasta que que apareció Unahana, la cuál amablemente le realizó una inspección de rutina para ver si todo estaba bien. Con Kyoka en quien sabe dónde Sosuke intentó distraerla con una charla, había cosas de él que prefería mantener completamente ocultas, dos meses en coma significaban que ya probablemente la mujer las sabía pero era mejor jugar a lo seguro e intentar revelar lo menos posible.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen era un hombre inteligente, con una mente abierta a las posibilidades así que a los pocos días de despertar del coma llegó a una serie de distintas conclusiones de qué era lo que estaba pasando.

1-Estaba dentro de una ilusión, o en coma aún. Todo era un producto de su mente o la maquinación de alguien más.

2-Estaba en una dimensión alterna.

3-El coma había dañado sus sentidos y por eso todo se sentía diferente, alíen casi.

Por mucho que gustará de los juegos mentales, la primera opción era demasiado desalentadora, ser el personaje de un sueño sin autonomía propia e incapaz de huir de los confines era una idea aterradora incluso cuándo todas las piezas del mundo funcionaban cómo debían. Real o ilusión no importaban, lo único relevante eran sus acciones así que continuaría observando y buscando realizar su plan de cambiar el mundo.

La segunda opción, dimensión alterna, sonaba mucho más ficticio y por lo tanto más interesante. Los mundos paralelos debían significar algo en la gran composición física de los mundos, si Sosuke fuera más un estudioso de la Física y no de las almas, intentaría comprobar la existencia de su propio mundo y formas de cómo viajar a él (o a otros). Pero el tiempo era escaso y la única persona para realizar las mínimas pruebas necesarias era él mismo. La idea de revisar dimensiones tendría que esperar hasta que acabará con el Rey Espíritu. Así que continuar con su plan de obtener el Hogyaku y unificar su ejército de arrancares.

La tercera, menos paranoica o interesante, y que tenía mayor plausibilidad. Pero menos sentido. ¿Haber caído en coma y no ser asesinado por Gin? O todo eso sobre los Bount, Unahana había dicho que ellos eran producto del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo y se había marchado sin revelar más de la situación.

Urahara había creado ese departamento hace cien años, era cierto que áreas de investigación existían mucho antes, pero Unahana no aclaró el detalle. Cómo si esperará que Sosuke ya supiera de antemano todo. Agradecía el voto de confianza, pero si quería mantener la imagen de hombre ilustrado e imperturbable preguntar cosas, que ya se presumía él sabía, era poner en riesgo su plan.

* * *

-Buenos días, ¿disculpe?- un muchacho llegó a su habitación un par de días después que el Bount hubiera dado su asalto. Y por alguna razón nadie se había dignado a actualizarlo. Aunque si lo pensaba había un buen motivo para mantenerlo en la oscuridad:

Ya sospechaban de él, pero no lo suficiente.

Tendría que analizar su cuerpo en búsqueda de bacterias de Mayuri, al menos eso tenía claro. Eso sería después, primero conseguir información de su visitante, conocimiento es poder y estando enfermo en una cama quería reclamar la mayor cantidad de poder posible.

Cabello naranja, vestido de negro, el ceño fruncido. Sosuke tenía un tipo de proyecto con el híbrido de un Quincy y el Capitán Shiba que encajaría perfectamente con sus características. Podría ser su proyecto, pero aún así no lo observaba más que una vez cada dos años, había mantenido a los Hollows lejos del área del muchacho al asegurarse de que un oficial eficiente de la cuarta división se encargará del sector. Aizen no tenia ningún motivo en particular para revisar los apuntes de su proyecto quimérico.

Era cierto que el chico ahora tenía poderes de cegador, gracias a tomarlos de Kuchiki (había planeado la situación de antemano) pero aún así el desarrollo del niño era un tema que poco importaba en comparación de la planificación del ataque a Central 46. Los itinerarios y rutas de cegadores ya deberían de haber cambiado en el tiempo en coma, así que por el momento incluso ese plan tenía que esperar.

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki

Sosuke miro de nuevo al joven, ciertamente cumplía con las características del reporte de Tousen. Su energía era vibrante y fuerte, el nivel superior a un teniente y rival a un Capitán. ¿qué había pasado mientras estaba dormido para permitir tan magnífico desarrollo?

-Soy un cegador sustituto - el joven se explicó, pero era obvio que jamás se habían conocido -. Ayude a detener la ejecución de Rukia.

¿Ejecución? ¿Qué había pasado? Sosuke estaba tan sorprendido que fue incapaz de conjurar palabras.

El silencio empujó al joven a seguir hablando. Con la insignia colgada en él, Sosuke por lo menos sabía que el niño era un aliado de la Sociedad de Almas. Le era imposible imaginar un escenario donde Central 46 lo dejará pasear en libertad, para ellos Ichigo Kurosaki debía ser una peligrosa bomba, y ahí estaba la bomba, encarando a un debilidato capitán. Un plan para reemplazarlo de parte de Central o el Capitán Comandante; o Central 46 estaba fuera de servicio y los cegadores estaban intentando de nuevo el plan Ganju, un humano talentoso para explotar hasta el borde de la muerte.

Eso lo descubriría pronto.

-Soy Sosuke Aizen, el Capitán del Quinto Escuadrón. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, joven Kurosaki?

-¿Es cierto que habló con Jin Kariya? - el muchacho preguntó con un poco de cuidado, y ahí supo Sosuke que el niño no venía a matarlo, demasiado titubeante para ser su asesino y sin nada de odio para el Bount culpable de atacar al Seretei. Un joven fuerte, terco y amable.

El híbrido dónde recidian los remanentes de Shiro, sangre Quincy y espíritu de un cegador puro, esa criatura era alguien incapaz de gobernar. Un protector cómo su nombre lo indicaba, Sosuke tenía que admitir que respetaba a alguien que se aferrará de tal forma a su naturaleza y comprendiera a tan corta edad su "yo". Si se empujaba un poco ese orgullo de protector se romperían las barreras naturales en su cuerpo. Su riatsu era similar al de un visard, así que en algún momento alguien lo había llevado al extremo.

-Me tiene en desventaja. Por cuestiones desconocidas estuve en coma un par de meses, y carezco de información que le pueda ser útil - todo lo dijo con su voz calmada y una sonrisa en el rostro, observando con detenimiento las facciones de su proyecto.

El joven se tensó de repente y sus ojos cafés buscaron a los de Sosuke. Él muchacho lo estaba analizando ahora. Era...extraño. Su acto había sido impecable y aunque Sosuke sabía mentir con una sonrisa había sido completamente honesto con él niño. Quizá demasiado honesto.

-Bueno...yo tampoco sé mucho - Ichigo Kurosaki dominó sus nervios y comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Sólo se que un sujeto llamado Gin Ichimaru mató a Central 46 y atacó a Rukia. Pero no sabemos sus motivos.

-¿Gin?

-Sí ¿lo conocía?- Ichigo Kurosaki perdió toda su reservación contra Sosuke, el protector no era muy bueno protegiéndose así mismo.

-Fue mi teniente por varias décadas.

Factores positivos, Central 46 ya estaba muerta. Factores negativos, Sosuke ya no tenía ningún plan a su disposición. Más de cien años de laboriosas maquinaciones, de observar las rutinas de los nobles y las políticas de Central 46 en secreto, todas esas noches desvelándose pensando en cómo conseguir que los dos guardias de la entrada vieran su shikai. Todo...para no estar ahí y verlo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Gin y Tousen hubieran seguido su plan.

-Lo lamento. Sé que esta información le es difícil de procesar...pero necesito saber algo sobre Jin Kariya - el muchacho llevó su mano a su cabello, apenado de la situación.

-No es un crimen saber. Si puedo ayudarte a comprender algo sobre Jin Kariya, adelante, pregunta y las contestaré lo mejor que pueda..

Ichigo Kurosaki asintió con la cabeza, parecía demasíado feliz ante las palabras de Sosuke, Urahara era un idiota por fallar en informar al niño de a quienes enfrentaba.

-Jin Kirayo me dijo...él me dijo que habló con usted...él dijo que le preguntará sobre los Bount..y...le enviaba una disculpa.

Sosuke observó al joven de nuevo, tanta misericordia ante un enemigo y aún así posiblemente había peleado contra Jin con todas sus fuerzas a muerte. Por supuesto, Jin Kariya no parecía el tipo de hombre que torturaba y dejaba lisiados por su camino, el ryoka no había perdido nada que fuera imposible recuperar. Sosuke sonrió un poco al percatarse de la personalidad de su proyecto.

-Nada ocurrió que mereciera perdón de mi parte -Sosuke sentenció - Los Bount, ellos pusieron en amenaza la estabilidad de la Sociedad de Almas, lamento la tragedia que ocurrió con ellos cómo la ocurrida con los Quincy y espero que jamás se vuelvan a repetir. Entiendo el dolor de Jin Kariya pero sus métodos eran los incorrectos.

Juzgar a un hombre muerto tan cruelmente y sin suficiente información era algo que Sosuke evitaba hacer, pero sus palabras tranquilizaron al niño.

-Muchas gracias. Capitán Aizen -Ichigo dio una reverencia y parecía que le habían quitado una losa de encima.

El joven estaba tan agradecido que no noto la sombra oscura en los ojos del capitán.

* * *

 **Esta ha sido mi peor idea, Aizen piensa muchas cosas todo el tiempo y yo no he visto los fillers. Excepto el de las zampaktos y lo vi inconcluso.**

 **Así que...bueno...espero que hayan disfrutado este loco intentó de fic.**


	2. Aizen vs El Nuevo Capitán parte 1

**Aizen vs el nuevo capitán, Shusuke Amarai. Parte 1**

Más de un siglo planeando, investigando, entendiendo para vencer. Todo era casi inutil al momento.

Los clanes de Sociedad de Almas habían tenido cambios sustanciales de la realidad que el conocía. Había una nueva familia de la "realeza" y los boletines del Escuadrón 9 no eran suficientes para saciar su necesidad de información y seguía confinado al cuarto del hospital.

Después de Kurosaki, únicamente lo había visitado Hisagi para darle los boletines informativos mensuales retrasados y Matsumoto para decirle que Hinamori se estaba recuperando espléndidamente. Alguien la había dejado en coma un poco después de que Aizen colapsará misteriosamente dos meses atrás.

Sosuke se confortó con la idea de que sus signos vitales estaban en perfecto estado y que Unahana tenía que proteger su orgullo y hacer todo lo posible para que se recuperará, incluyendo dar un permiso para tener a Kyoka Suigetsu a su lado todo el tiempo.

El vínculo entre una zampakto y un shinigami era tal que una herida "fatal" podía sobrevivirse si los dos estaban juntos así que a un convaleciente como él le beneficiaría tener de vuelta su arma para recuperarse completamente.

Unahana debía estar hablando con el Comandante para permitir que Aizen portará de nuevo la zampakto, y el arrogantes viejo aceptaría pues incluso si Sosuke era un traidor, qué podía hacer él contra el Comandante.

Se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo aún pesado sobre sus huesos y una pequeña punzada en el pecho, dónde estaba la cadena del sueño. Era como si su propio riatsu lo estuviera atormentando, intentando dejarlo inmóvil e incapaz de movimiento.

En días así sólo quería quedarse sentado, observando y escuchando lo que pasaba alrededor como un espectador de la vida sin ser parte de ella.

Sin embargo, tenía que arreglar su cabello y acomodar su ropa, Unahana lo visitaría con las buenas noticias y él podría volver a las barracas del Quinto Escuadrón de nuevo a planear que hacer.

Media hora después la mujer llegó, su máscara de madre amable ocultando al monstruo sangriento estaba colocada en la blanca cara y Aizen mostró su mejor máscara de amable Capitán, pero a diferencia de ella, él no tenía un rostro que ocultar.

* * *

Sus dedos tocaron con suavidad la empuñadura de Kyoka Suigetsu, la energía intercambiada entre ellos con la suavidad de una caricia.

De nuevo estaba en su habitación y tenía su zampakto. Al principio había pensado en leer todos sus apuntes, ver que tanto se asemejaban a los apuntes de sus recuerdos, sin embargo, al desenvainar a su arma se sintió casi eufórico.

De nuevo los dos eran uno. Ya no estaba a la completo merced de nadie y podía enfrentar todo lo que el mundo lanzará contra él.

Se sentó en el suelo y contempló su reflejo en la hoja de la espada, sólo en ella podía ver su reflejo sin sentirse engañado, un hombre más sentimental hubiera llorado, el solo cerró sus ojos y respiró aliviado.

Sintió una presencia entrar por su ventana y abrió los ojos para ver cómo una mariposa negra volaba hacia él.

Alzó su mano y dejo que el mensaje llegará a él. Al recibirlo arrugó la frente en confusión... "Un nuevo capitán".. Eso no tenía sentido.

* * *

El nuevo capitán del tercer Escuadrón era...peculiar, con su barba medio rasurada y cabello negro desarreglado, recordaba a Urahara.

Sosuke jamás hubiera sobrevivido en el mundo si fuera incapaz de detectar peligro, y al igual que con Urahara, los instintos de Sosuke se activaron cuando sus ojos calleron en la figura del hombre. No lo suficiente para inmutarse o sospechar mucho, todos los Capitanes tenían un aura en ellos de peligro y muerte.

Pero el hombre no tenía el brillo sagaz oculto en la mirada de Urahara, en el peor de los casos era otro Kyoraku, listo y con cerebro pero no un científico que pudiera entender los secretos de la naturaleza al nivel de Kisuke, Mayuri e incluso Unahana.

El problema era cómo siempre, que no tenia idea de quien era. Le era una persona completamente desconocida y aún así todos esperaban que supiera de él.

Ahí estaba el sujeto, a su lado derecho, sonriendo nerviosamente cómo un conejo y Aizen se forzó a mantener su temple. Desde Urahara, Sosuke jamás había visto tanta falta de profesionalidad e inseguridad combinados. Casi extrañaba la presentación de Zaraki años atrás.

El Capitán del Escuadrón 11 podía ser un asesino serial que adoraba pelear, pero aún así podía mantener una actitud de decoro en la corte. Además Kenpachi Zaraki jamás había lanzando miradas nerviosas hacia Soi Fong.

Eso no era suficiente motivo para catalogar a Shusuke cómo prioridad. La mayoría de las personas cambiaban su comportamiento ante la líder del Escuadrón 2, incluso un siglo atrás todos sabían de los rumores que circulaban alrededor de esa sección del Gotei 13. El hombre, Shusuke Amagai, sonrió un poco a la mujer frente a él y Sosuke vio algo.

En la orilla de los ojos cafés del hombre había una sombra de ira contenida.

Sosuke contuvo la necesidad de sacudir su cabeza. Obviamente él era la única persona en ver el tremor en las manos del otro "traidor(?)", de entender que la risa nerviosa ocultaba dientes apretados en furia y que el hombre era un meticuloso extremista que trabajaba para sí mismo.

Le recordaba a Kaname, brillante, amable y lleno de odio. Era una injusticia poética que Shusuke ocupará el puesto de Gin y no el de Tousen.

Pensando en esos dos, Sosuke se preguntó una vez más cuándo sería su interrogatorio. La persona que tuvo a Gin de teniente durante casi medio siglo debía ser sospechoso en la conspiración (por algún motivo le habían negado la información total de lo ocurrido. Le estaban poniendo una zelada, de eso Aizen estaba seguro).

Shusuke volteó a ver al Capitán del Escuadrón 5, cómo si percibiera el peligro que Aizen presentaba para sus planes, pero en lugar de ver a un enemigo poderoso únicamente vio lo que los demás: Un hombre con un riatsu monstruoso pero un aura tan suave que parecía poder ser destruida de con una zampakto sellada.

* * *

-¿Puedo hablar con usted, Capitán Aizen?

Dos días después de la instalación del nuevo capitán, lo último que Sosuke esperaba era encontrarse con Kira Izuru. El joven rubio debería estar realizando el papeleo adecuado para el cambio en lugar de estar caminando hacía el Cuarto Escuadrón (para visitar a Momo).

-Por supuesto, siempre es un placer hablar con ex-miembros de mi Escuadrón -Sosuke mostró si mejor cara amable, una pequeña parte de él lamentaba seguir viviendo la farza del capitán amable, pero nadie era capaz de notar ninguna señal de amargura en él.

-Si no es mucha indiscreción...

Sosuke sintió la presencia de Shusuke antes de que el hombre apareciera gritando el nombre de Kira, los ojos del teniente se volvieron suaves y de nuevo el traidor se sintió fuera de su elemento. Por un segundo había creído que Kira preguntaría sobre el nuevo capitán pero si la interacción entre esos dos era algún indicador, la relación entre ellos estaba marchando bien.

\- Kira, me alegro tanto de encontrarte...necesito ayuda para redactar el informe - Shusuke estaba frotando su cabello con manos temblorosas y sus ojos honestamente estaban viendo a Kira cómo si fuera un salvavidas.

La situación lo asqueaba por motivos que escapaban a su entendimiento, por eso fue incapaz de detener el gesto de reprobación que cruzó su cara. Para mala suerte de Sosuke fue justo en ese momento que el nuevo capitán decidió congraciarlo con un saludo formal.

Los ojos inquisitivos del otro hombre observaron de pie a cabeza a Sosuke de una forma tan obvia que era ofensiva. Ni siquiera lo había hecho con rapidez casi cómo si...

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- Sosuke preguntó antes de dejar sus pensamientos descifrar por completo la mente del otro hombre. Aizen sabía que era apuesto pero nunca nadie había sido tan descarado con sus intenciones respecto a su cuerpo. (Al menos que Shusuke hubiera actuado así para distraer a Sosuke de sus verdaderos motivos).

-¡Jaja! Bueno, ahora que lo dice, necesito ayuda para redactar mi informe al Capitán Comandante.

-Aún tiene cinco días más antes de dar su primer informe, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Bueno... Es que con la destrucción del Kotatsu, tengo que escribir un informe.

Sosuke lanzó una mirada a Kira, había vergüenza en sus ojos que miraban al suelo, pero ninguna señal de sorpresa.

-¿Le pasó algo al Kotatsu?

-Jeje...mmm...yo.. Lo destruí - Shusuke respondió con mejillas rojas.

-Seguro será una historia interesante para la próxima reunión. Si me disculpa, tengo que ver a mi teniente.

Sosuke dio una pequeña reverencia cordial de despedida y caminó con calma hacia las instalaciones del Escuadrón 4, sus ojos de vez en cuando cayendo sobre la envergadura de su zampakto.

Días atrás había descubierto que Kyoka Suigetsu no funcionaba en las personas, el mismo espíritu había revelado que ya no había nadie bajo su control. Pero aún así, tener a su espada le daba seguridad (eso y kidos de protección).

Dimensión alterna o el nuevo capitán tenía poderes que iban más allá de la lógica. Sosuke ignoraba cuál de las dos situaciones era, pero aún así se sentía más cansado y atrapado que nunca.

* * *

Había por lo menos cosas que trascendían dimensiones o eran prueba de que Sosuke no había perdido la cabeza. El joven Hitsugaya tomando su tiempo libre para ver el cuerpo inconsciente, pero vivo, de Hinamori era algo que Sosuke ya había contemplado.

La información del Kotatsu destruido significaba una desviación del plan de conversación inicial.

-Buenas tardes, Hitsugaya -Aizen saludo con cordialidad, los ojos del niño eran más fríos que de costumbre, el pequeño estaba tensó y su mano parecía estar preparada para desvainar la espada en cualquier instante.

El traidor se dio cuenta que su plan de conversar había fallado ya, así que mejor contempló a la teniente con una melancolía que era tanto una imitación de los sentimientos de Hitsugaya como un reflejo de los suyos mismos.

Sosuke detestó de nuevo no tener a nadie bajo el control de Kyoka Suigetsu. A tan corta distancia y sin el aura violenta de Gin o la dulce de Hinamori, todos podían percibir el riatsu de Sosuke como una amenaza simplemente por existir.

Con Kyoka Suigetsu podía engañar a las personas, hacerlos olvidar que el riatsu de Sosuke era _monstruoso._ Todos admitían que la presión espiritual del actual Kenpachi era aterradora y aún así lo seguían cómo moscas a la luz, pero él jamás los quemaba. El hombre más peligroso de todo el Seretei, el que había doblegado a mil hombres con un parche en el ojo, ese hombre seguía siendo...humano.

Cada uno de esos salvajes en el Escuadrón conectaba con Zaraki a ese nivel mundano de humanidad, formando ridículos lazos que se romperían con más facilidad que un hilo o los terminarían estrangulando un día. Tal era la naturaleza humana, retorcerse en las redes como insectos, sin reparar en el peligro de las arañas.

En cambio, Sosuke era fuerte. Él no necesitaba la admiración de Hinamori o el respeto de los arrancares. Ni siquiera la conversación con Tousen o el ácido humor de Gin.

-¿Han dicho algo de su condición?- Aizen preguntó, su voz en el perfecto tono que haría alguien realmente preocupado.

-Necesita tiempo -Hitsugaya contestó con brusquedad.

-Ya veo. Si hay algún cambio o necesitan algo, estaré en mi oficina. Un placer verte, Hitsugaya. -Sosuke lanzó una mirada triste a Hinamori antes de marcharse, el tono helado que el pequeño prodigio uso para despedirse se registró en la mente de Sosuke automáticamente.

El niño desconfiaba de Aizen pero al mismo tiempo tenía suficientes buenos recuerdos del capitan del Escuadrón 5 para evitar una abierta confrontación

Una batalla que el niño creía poder ganar, riatsu monstruoso no era sinónimo de fuerza de combate o habilidad. Era más posible morir en un combate contra un pequeño hollow que contra un gillian sin conciencia. Aunque Aizen era reconocido como un hombre perpicaz y amable, aun así la mayoría de los Capitanes lo miraban como un luchador debil, cómo siempre incapaces de entenderlo.

De camino a su oficina, Sosuke sintió la presencia de Ukitake y Kyoraku, por ello decidió tomar otra ruta e ir por un camino más largo. Ellos dos eran hombres demasiado listos y experimentados, lo suficiente para atrapar a Aizen en sus juegos mentales. Quizás si no desconfiaran de él, o si los tuviera bajo la ilusión de Kyoka, entonces podría hablar con ellos sin miedo de que cada una de sus palabras sería revisada en espera de descubrir la traición para encerrarlo o matarlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Shusuke dio su informe de lo ocurrido y nadie pareció estar lo suficientemente sorprendido. Sí, todos parecían haber ganado un nuevo respeto por el poder del nuevo, pero ni siquiera Mayuri actuó cómo si fuera algo anómalo la destrucción del Kotatsu.

Sosuke y Kaname habían estudiado el Kotatsu, en secreto la mayoría del tiempo, pero aún así estaba seguro de que destruir al limpiador era imposible con ataques basados en simple riatsu. Destruirlo, detenerlo, controlarlo eran posibles, sí. Pero requerían fina manipulación del reishi que iba más allá de los alcances de un cegador particular.

Odiaba su nueva dimensión.

-¿Esta todo bien? -después de la reunión Shusuke siguió el paso a Sosuke y comenzó a entablar una pequeña conversación. Las mejillas del hombre estaban ligeramente rojas -¿Le note pálido en la reunión?

-Sí, estoy bien - la sonrisa amable de todos los días apareció cómo siempre, indispuesta a desaparecer sólo porque obviamente el otro tenía ese tipo de interés respecto a él.

En la noche anterior finamente había descifrado la mirada del otro, desconfíanza manchada por lujuria. Ese era el peor tipo de combinación porque significaba que Sosuke debía maniobrar con cuidado a la persona sin meterse por completo en la mente del otro.

El sexo es un arma dicen, y una que el traidor jamás usaba. Era algo demasiado íntimo para usar de una manera tan baja. Quizás a veces actuaba de manera sensual para manipular a la linda Secretaría de Contaduría para que le diera alguno de los libros, pero estaba implícito que la acción seductora no terminaría en nada relevante.

Si Shusuke no fuera un capitán (uno fuerte y peligroso además), Sosuke preferiría evitar ningún tipo de contacto. La situación lo obligaba a observar los detalles poco agradables en la cara del otro y las manos sudorosas sobre el yukata blanco.

\- Me estaba preguntando... Todos dicen que usted es un increíble capitán... No sé si podríamos hablar después, si me daría algunos consejos.

No. Estar a solas con alguien peligroso sin ayuda de Kyoka Suigetsu era algo que Sosuke prefería evitar pero con Soi Fong vigilándolos a los dos y Sanji oyéndolos desde el otro extremo del pasillo únicamente tenía una opción.

-Por supuesto.

Tenía una imagen que mantener. Una persona demasiado amable cómo para rechazar a alguien que necesitaba su ayuda. Fue entonces que se percato que el también estaba atrapado en una telaraña, una mariposa que perdió su oportunidad de escape y moriría lentamente cada día, agitando sus alas torpemente en un intento de sentir la libertad una vez más.

En el otro extremo, en otra telaraña, las moscas intercambiaban zumbidos.

* * *

 **Noooo...qué he hecho... Jajaja, nunca vi este filler, sólo me baso en la Wikipedia... Shusuke parece gay y Sosuke..pues quién sabe a que bando tira, pero no le agrada que lo desvistan con la mirada y menos personas que están, institucionalmente en su rango.**

 **Ahora, al momento de escribir esta parte recordé que el teniente de Sui Fong dijo que el Riatsu de Aizen era igual de monstruoso que siempre, además, nadie se sorprendió de su "muerte" y pensó " imposible, ¿cómo si era tan fuerte?" asi pues, Aizen era temido y subestimado al mismo tiempo. O algo así.**


	3. Aizen vs El Nuevo Capitán parte 2

**Aizen vs Capitán Shusuke parte 2**

Una vez, años atrás, Sosuke había planeado su huida. Al principio pensó en hacerla silenciosa: desaparecer a mitad de la noche junto a Kaname y Gin. Los tres serían considerados desertores y tendrían un botín en sus cabezas, pero nadie pensaría buscarlos en Hueco Mundo hasta que fuera demasíado tarde.

En lugar de ello, orquestó en su cabeza todo un teatro de fingir su muerte. Comprobar con sus propios ojos la reacción de los demás Capitanes y Tenientes. Únicamente Momo lloraría, la pobre niña lo amaba demasíado.

Inocente y tonta niña, queriendo una máscara de carne ciegamente. Por eso tenía que dejarle en claro, a ella y a la Sociedad de Almas, que él jamás la había querido. Manipular y engañar el corazón de la criatura tanto que o sus sentimientos hacia él se quebrarían o ella moriría en el esfuerzo.

Pero fuera de esa marioneta, nadie pensaría en él amablemente.

Algunos de ellos agradecerían que estuviera muerto y su riatsu lejos de ellos. Si por ellos fuera, la presencia de Aizen era mejor en el olvido. Fingir su muerte y desaparecer no era suficiente, tenía que golpearlos en el orgullo, hacerles ver, como a Shinji y su grupo, que Sosuke era más que una presencia vacía.

Ahora tenía que pensar como hacer ver a Shusuke lo mismo, hacer al hombre sufrir por ver a Sosuke como _algo._ El nuevo capitán, el traidor sentado frente a él hablando de su Escuadrón con comidas en la boca, ese hombre debía caer y saber que era Aizen el responsable.

Herir el corazón del payaso antes de matarlo. A Shinji le había clavado una daga cuando permitió que la niña, Hiyori, llegará hasta el área contaminada y después de que su querida amiga atacará al rubio, fue que Sosuke se reveló así mismo. Luego llegó Urahara, la persona perfecta para tomar la culpa del experimento y todo funcionó acordemente.

Los había destruido, ninguno de los dos hombres podían mostrar sus caras a la Sociedad de Almas, escondidos en sus grietas temerosos de la luz gracias a Sosuke.

Eso le haría al nuevo capitán. La pregunta era cómo.

* * *

Hay veces en las qué saber el plan del enemigo es la única forma de destruirlo sistemáticamente. Otras uno sólo podía ver la estrategia y tenía que realizar una defensa ante cada nuevo paso.

Sosuke no tenía idea de cuál era el plan de Shusuke, pero podía ver las cosas que el hombre hacía para asegurar su plan.

Detalles pequeños: Formar amistad con el teniente Izuru, ser amable con los demás capitanes, leer diariamente el periódico. Con ello Sosuke sabía que el otro hombre carecía de una red de inteligencia apropiada. Posiblemente carecía de un equipo grande así que al acabarlo no había ninguna preocupación por un vacío de poder demasíado grande.

Sin embargo, Sosuke tenía un pequeño problema, entre intentar encontrar la forma de ver qué estaba pasando en Hueco Mundo y re-plantear su vida y planes, Aizen tenía la mayoría de su tiempo ocupado, por lo cual a veces debía hacer espacio en su agenda para arruinar lo que fuera el plan de Shusuke.

— _Es solamente un hombre, déjalo y concéntrate en lo importante —_ Kyoka Suigetsu le recordó tras despertar de una siesta, su voz en eco de varias y su presencia humo en su mente.

Su zampakto no estaba feliz de esto, Shusuke apenas y los había ofendido por lo cuál cualquier daño hecho al nuevo capitan debía ser más una consecuencia del gran plan qué un motivo en sí.

En teoría Sosuke estaría de acuerdo con su Zampakto, pero Aizen estaba molesto por la increíble falta de control que tenía en la situación actual y su falta de información mientras que su peor enemigo se estaba reconstruyendo de nuevo.

La nueva Central 46, en cuanto estuviera trabajando, Aizen estaba seguro de que sería llamado, y con zero personas bajo el poder de Kyoka Suigetsu no podía usar algún doble para escapar.

Además, ¿podría pelear con los capitanes incluso sin su shikai? Seguramente enviarían a Kyorako y a Sajin para capturarlo, quizás Byakuya sería un refuerzo invisible mientras Zaraki estaría en otro extremo de la ciudad por si Sosuke escapaba.

¿Sería mejor dejarse capturar sin pelear? Después de todo, perdería contra ell equipo asignado de cuatro capitanes. Tomando en cuenta que los capitanes desenvainaran las zampakto los cegadores de bajo rango en las cercanías morirían en la contienda. Quizás unas docientas casualidades innecesarias. O miles si alguien como Kyoraku liberaba su Bankai.

Por lo tanto rendirse sin ofrecer resistencia sería mucho más sabio, la acción de un hombre más grande que sus miedos.

En cualquier caso, lo mejor sería continuar cómo si nada pasará, hacer lo esperado, cómo visitar a su teniente.

* * *

Hinamori seguía en coma, sus ojos cerrados y una máscarilla de oxígeno sobre su boca y nariz. Ella era una princesa en espera de un gallardo héroe que la despertará con un metafórico beso.

Hitsugaya era incapaz de entender eso, siempre observaba a la niña en un silencio tan frío como el invierno. Una capa helada se cernía sobre el cuarto con la llegada del niño, y había cierta belleza en ver la escena gélida.

La causa de que la princesa estuviera congelada en sus sueños era porque su héroe era un dragón de hielo. Sosuke presentía que él sí podría despertar a Hinamori, usar su voz amable para despertar a la niña, y sin embargo, al igual que Hitsugaya mantenía un silencio espectral cuándo la visitaba.

El pequeño capitán era demasiado listo. Era mejor que la mente del joven estuviera ocupada, por lo cuál el estado de salud de Hinamori era algo favorable.

Para Sosuke eso era ideal, pues había sentido la presencia del escuadrón de Soi Fong siguiéndolo, no siempre, pero si la mayoría del tiempo. Era de espera, pues Youruichi y la capitana eran de nuevo amigas, y aunque no hubiera ningún cargo comprobable contra Aizen, mantenerlo vigilado era la respuesta sensible.

Yamamoto lo habia permitido, así que también el comandante desconfiaba de él.

Sosuke caminó rumbo a las barracas de su escuadrón recorriendo diversos escenarios en su cabeza. La situación se había complicado un poco, pero eso estaba bien. Los obstáculos eran formadores de carácter y una oportunidad de crecer, así que de alguna forma creía poder solucionarlo.

—Buenas tardes, capitán Aizen- Sajin, el capitán del Séptimo escuadrón lo saludo a medio camino, sin su casco cubriéndole la cara, Sosuke podía ver los ojos amarillos en la enorme cara de lobo. Era de esperar que el licántropo dejará de ocultar su cara después de la revelación de los dos traidores. Y aún así, Sosuke aún no se acostumbraba al cambio aún.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

—Es sobre Tousen. Me gustaría hablar sobre él.

Sosuke ladeó su cabeza para ver mejor al capitán, no estaba sorprendido de que Sajin quisiera hablar sobre Kaname, contaba con ello. Sajin le sería útil para deshacerse del elemento extraño conocido como Shusuke.

El capitán Sajin debía haber formado un tipo de camaderia con Shuhei tras la traición de Kaname, y utilizando ese nexo en común, Aizen esperaba encontrar de nuevo un buen acceso a la información.

—Kaname era un buen hombre...—Sosuke dijo en un tono bajo, casi como si lamentara saber que era un traidor, pero en realidad tenía como única prioridad no ser escuchado por los micrófonos de Mayuri. Los hombres de Soi Fong se habían retirado porque espiar a alguien tan directo como Sajin era casi una declaración de guerra, pero el científico loco no era tan sensible —¿Podemos hablar de esto en algún lugar más privado?

* * *

En la noche, horas después de entablar la plática con Sajin, Sosuke no podía evitar sentirse melancólico.

La amistad entre Kaname y el otro capitán era digna de respetar, dos personas que seguían sus propios caminos, los deseos de sus corazones, de una forma tan abierta, y aún así la relación entre los dos era fuerte. Por mucho que Kaname hubiera intentado negarlo, Aizen sabía que el otro sería incapaz de matar a Sajin o a Hisagi. La lealtad hacía Aizen solo podía llegar hasta cierto punto.

Sosuke abrió la ventana para ver la luna, un blanco cuarto menguante. Casi podía imaginar estar en Hueco Mundo, con Gin planeando cosas funestas y Kaname revisando los parámetros de los distintos experimentos. Pero Sosuke estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, encerrado y bajó la mirada de los cazadores.

Él sabía que un hombre no debía pensar en escenarios presentes imposibles, el cambio estaba en el futuro.

Acomodó los anteojos en su mesa de noche y se acostó en el futon, viendo la noche desde su posición. Las estrellas eran iguales que en sus recuerdos, así que la posibilidad de un mundo alterno era mínima. Aún así, quizás debería realizar una visita a Urahara...

* * *

Aizen despertó al escuchar el revoloteo de una mariposa, sus ojos cafés escanearon su habitación hasta caer en el pequeño insecto que se posó encima de la sábana de Sosuke tras dar una pequeña vuelta en el cuarto.

Agitó su cabeza para quitarse el sueño y extendió su dedo índice al animal para escuchar el mensaje: un cegador del escuadrón tres había desaparecido y Aizen era requerido a presentarse en una junta de emergencia. Ciertamente, ese era un mensaje que era idéntico al entregado a los demás capitanes, pero Sosuke se sentía con derecho a estar paranoico.

Ser acusado de un crimen que no cometió estaba dentro de las posibilidades.

Se levantó y alistó rápidamente, listo para el nuevo día. Antes de ajustar a Kyoka Suigetsu en su obi, recorrió la empuñadura de la zampakto, sintiendo los relieves con la llema de sus dedos, el espíritu estaba durmiendo, cansado tras la noche de vigila sobre Aizen.

Era tanto una medida de protección a sí mismo como hacía los demás, la zampakto vigilaba que nadie se acercará a Aizen y mantenía el riatsu de este alrededor del cuerpo del cegador sin permitirle volverse un mar de energía capaz de matar a los más débiles. Sosuke consideraba que evitar matar hormigas era una labor extenuante pero necesaria.

Además, sin el uso de su hipnosis, tenía que intentar apagar su riatsu lo máximo posible para evitar preguntas curiosas.

El cegador termino de arreglarse, y con espada asegurada en su costado, se dirigió al Escuadrón Primero.

* * *

 **Un día después**

—No ent..ent..tendo que pasó —Shusuke estaba balbuceando mientras agitaba una botella de cerveza.

Sosuke quería decir "igualmente", pues estaba más ocupado buscando entender cómo es que se encontraba en un bar tomando al lado de personas que le eran antipáticas en ese tipo de situaciones. Shusuke, Kira, Hisagi y Kyoraku. El olor de la cerveza en los labios de otras personas era repugnante a tan corta distancia y ninguno de los otros hombres había tomado un baño ese día o el anterior.

Sólo un día atrás el Capitán Comandante les había informado que tenían que estar alertas y Kyoraku no dudo en invitar a Sosuke y Shusuke a beber al día siguiente.

Sosuke aún se estaba recriminando su rápido "sí", pero su mente estaba demasiado agotada pensando en todas las formas que lo podían envoscar, que Aizen decidió aceptar para ver si lo espiaban incluso con Kyoraku viendo o no (efectivamente, los ninjas de Soi Fong dejaron de seguirlo en cuanto se junto a los otros dos capitanes)

En detrimento para Sosuke, por coincidencia los capítanes se encontraron con los tenientes. Kira y Hisagi tenían una decente tolerancia al alcohol pero no sabían dónde parar, algo que compartían con Shusuke, pues el hombre tenía ya los cachetes rojos y su apariencia aún más desalineada.

Para empeorar la situación, Sosuke estaba llegando al límite de energía que podía controlar, sin su shikai activo sobre la mayoría de las personas las reservas de su riatsu estaban al tope y mantener todo el poder bajo su piel le causaba jaqueca y dolor en el estómago.

El brazo de Shusuke cayo sobre el hombro de Aizen y este último suprimió el deseo de quitárselo de encima bruscamente, los ojos taciturnos de Kyoraku observando la situación le prohibían al cegador actuar de una forma que fuera menos que perfecta.

—Errraaa una fiesta...Y luego...No está...No entiendo Sosuke...¿Pur qué? —las palabras del nuevo capitán llegaban a Aizen cargadas del aroma del sake.

—Se están realizando los esfuerzos necesarios para encontrarlo; mis hombres están en ello y le puedo asegurar su eficacia —Aizen contestó con una sonrisa amable, buscando calmar al otro, por lo cual lo encaro a pesar de la cercanía de sus caras.

Lo lamentó unos segundos después.

Su mente quedó paralizada inmediatamente, con la mayoría de su atención enfocada en mantener la energía a un nivel sensible, no reaccionó a la acción de Shusuke a pesar de que debería haberla parado inmediatamente. O esquivarla, o levantarse, o algo.

La mano de Kyoraku lo devolvió en sí y finalmente Sosuke pudo ver al estúpido nuevo capitán sonrojado y con su boca abierta en una torpe sonrisa mientras los dos tenientes tenían sus ojos tan abiertos que parecían saltar de sus cuencas.

—¿Esta todo bien? —el capitán más viejo preguntó, la pequeña mueca en sus labios le indicaban a Sosuke que no estaba de acuerdo con lo ocurrido pero la mano aún permanecía en el hombro de Sosuke era un intento de mantener al otro en su silla sin hacer alboroto.

—Lo siiento..Yo..No..tsee —el estúpido traidor que era Shusuke comenzó a intentar disculparse pero Aizen se forzó a ignorarlo.

Sosuke se colocó de pie con calma, quitando la mano de su hombro con el actoa Kyorako y por sus ojos cafés, ocultos detrás de sus anteojos, cruzó algo similar al disgusto. Por una fracción de segundo perdió el control sobre su riatsu pero lo recupero inmediatamente, aunque por las facciones del teniente Kira, Sosuke dedujo no había conseguido suprimirla en su totalidad.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

Kifune, el tercer asiento de Shusuke, sonrió para Aizen de una forma patronizante, un intento de parecer cordial pero con la personalidad apática de alguien creído.

Sosuke mantuvo un semblante serio mientras desenvainaban a Kyoka Suigetsu.

En el peor de los casos, el tercer escuadrón se encontraría con un hombre menos, y en el mejor sin dos. Shusuke moriría, preferiblemente a manos de alguien que no esperaba.

* * *

 **Se agradecen los comentarios y gracias por leer :-)**


End file.
